


all that's left is a ghost of you

by whynothulk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen, Goodbyes, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem nie znosił też początków.<br/>To one sprawiały, że zakończenia bolały o wiele bardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's left is a ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that's left is a ghost of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834160) by [shecouldbeamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecouldbeamazing/pseuds/shecouldbeamazing). 



Pojawił się przy jej drzwiach, jej starego domu, światła były zgaszone i było lodowato. Dziwnie było wiedzieć, że to była ta noc, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło. Pamiętał jak wylądował TARDIS, lata później, ale dla niego tylko kilka minut, i zabrał ją na ich pierwszą przygodę. Pamiętał, jak był tu ubrany w garnitur i w cylindrze, z białym szalikiem owiniętym dookoła szyi.

Dom ze zbyt wieloma pokojami i dziewczynka, której życie nie miało żadnego sensu.

Było tyle wspomnień. Przez moment stał tam i zamknął oczy. Chciał pamiętać to tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

Po chwili ujrzał ją. Małą Amelię Pond, czekającą samotnie w ogrodzie.

Ujrzał ją i niemal do niej podbiegł, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ujrzał ją i zaczął opowiadać historię.

Opowiedział jej o dniach, które miały nadejść i przez chwilę wszystko było lepsze. Zobaczył, jak jej oczy rozjaśniają się po raz ostatni.

_Po raz ostatni._

Potrząsnął głową i powstrzymał łzy. Musi być cierpliwa, powiedział jej. Będzie warto.

Będzie chodził pustymi korytarzami i wiedział, że już tylko on jest w tej zbyt dużej budce. Miał nadzieję, że będzie warto.

Amy jest szczęśliwa. _Była_ szczęśliwa, poprawił się. Była gdzieś w Nowym Jorku, z Rorym. Nie było powodu do bycia smutnym.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że był. Już nie było z nim Pondów biegających dookoła lub zamartwiających go, lub całujących w nieodpowiednich chwilach. Zużył wszystkie swoje dni.

Nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia rodzicom Amy, czy Brianowi. Było zbyt wcześnie i nawet, jeśli nie było był pewien, że już nigdy nie mógłby spojrzeć Brianowi w twarz.

_Po prostu spraw, żeby wrócili bezpiecznie._

Miał do zrobienia jedną rzecz. Jedną prostą rzecz, i nawet tego nie potrafił zrobić. Nigdy nie potrafił. Chronić ukochane osoby? Niemożliwe.

…Dlaczego to zawsze było niemożliwe?

_To nie może się tak dziać. Po wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, Doktorze. Wszystkim. Nie możesz po prostu odstawić mnie pod dom i się pożegnać, jakbyś był taksówkarzem._

_Jakie jest inne wyjście? Ja, stojący nad twoim grobem?_

Wspomnienia nie chciały zostawić go w spokoju. Obraz ich grobu nawiedzał go przez cały czas, gdy żyli. To nie powinno było się tak skończyć.

Ale powinien był wiedzieć, że się skończy. Wszystko zawsze się kończy. Doktor uciekał przed tym tak długo że nie przygotował się na to, co miało nadejść.

Gdy zostawił Amelię wrócił do swojego statku i przechodząc przez jego drzwi miał wrażenie, że był on o wiele większy i pustszy niż kiedykolwiek.

Światła migotały powoli gdy wszedł do garderoby TARDIS. I coś… coś związanego z utratą Amy i Rory’ego… coś się w nim złamało. Zerwał z siebie tweed, tak, jakby go parzył. Rzucił go na podłogę i pociągnął za swoją muszkę.

Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyłby w lustro, pamiętałby. A teraz nie był na to gotowy.

_Cóż, właśnie uratowałem świat… całą planetę, po raz mniej więcej milionowy, tak, zastrzel mnie, bo zatrzymałem ubrania._

_Muszkę też?_

_Tak, jest fajna. Muszki są fajne._

Doktor usiadł i schował głowę w ramionach.

Nie znosił zakończeń. Nie znosił w nich wszystkiego.

_Wszystko ma swój kres. I wszystko się kończy._

Chcieli po prostu odwiedzić Nowy Jork. Rzadko kiedy lecieli do Ameryki. Chcieli po prostu napić się kawy, poczytać w parku, zobaczyć statuę wolności i odlecieć.

Nowy Jork. Miasto, które nigdy nie śpi. Sama nazwa powinna go odstraszyć. Wcześniej należało do Daleków. Teraz, do Płaczących Aniołów. Dlaczego myślał, że odwiedzanie go po raz drugi to dobry pomysł?

Ameryka była niebezpiecznie blisko stania się jednym z tych miejsc, których unikał.

Zabijało go to, że nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Wszystko w jego głowie było wciąż nowe. Potrzebował kogoś, ale nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Potrzebował kogoś, kto by go zajął. Kogoś nowego, ale nie. Nie mógł wciągnąć nikogo nowego do swojego życia.

_Nie bądź samotny, Doktorze._

Westchnął, pamiętając.

Potrzebuję kogoś.

Ale oni mnie nie potrzebują. _Nie powinni_ mnie potrzebować.

Wyprostował się i zaczął szukać wśród stert ubrań porozrzucanych wszędzie. Zauważając coś niebieskiego, podniósł to, i delikatnie się zaśmiał. To była obdarta koszula i krawat które miał na sobie, gdy poznał Amy. Myślał, że je wyrzucił.

_Jest pan policjantem?_

_Dlaczego? Wzywałaś policję?_

"Za późno, Doktorze, za późno," pomyślał, i zaczął wspominać początek.

Czasem nie znosił też początków.

To one sprawiały, że zakończenia bolały o wiele bardziej.

Odłożył starą koszulę i narzucił na siebie marynarkę, ciemniejszą, dłuższą, i złapał cylinder.

Z powrotem zawiązał muszkę. Nosił muszki przez tak długo, że dziwnie byłoby nie mieć żadnej na sobie.

Biorąc ze sobą laskę, wyszedł na korytarz.

Musiał znaleźć się daleko stąd. W miejscu, w którym nikt nie wiedział, kim jest.

To nie byłoby trudne.

Nikt nie wiedział o nim w tamtych czasach.

Pociągając za dźwignię na konsoli TARDIS i wciskając przyciski próbował udawać, że wyrusza na kolejną ze swoich przygód, kiedy Pondowie spali. Odwiedziłby River i wszystko byłoby takie, jakie powinno być.

Przez chwilę pamiętał.

Gdy TARDIS wylądowała i stanął na Ziemi, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który nie do końca był szczery.

To z pewnością go pocieszy.

Były święta.

 


End file.
